Bradley Uppercrust III
Bradley "Brad" Uppercrust III is the hidden main antagonist in Disney's 2000 film An Extremely Goofy Movie. ''He is the leader of the "Gamma Mu Mu" fraternity at Max Goof's college, and a selfish skater who only aims for his own victory, not caring how many Gammas will be left behind. He wants the most skilled competitors to be in his team, excluding the others he dubs "clowns." He was voiced by Jeff Bennett. Role in the film When Max, P.J. and Bobby were seen skateboarding, Bradley and the Gammas followed them to the Coffee shop. He offered Max to join their faternity, but the Gammas picked on P.J. and Bobby. He quickly became Max's enemy and placed a wager about the X-Games; the losing team becomes towel boys for the winning team. Max accepted the wager. During class, he would often pick on Max (especially when Goofy came bursting in). Later, while Max and his friends were practicing skateboarding, Brad notices Goofy having good moves (though it was unintentional) and had Goofy join the Gammas. During the qualifying round, he placed a mini-rocket under Goofy's skateboard and while Max was skateboarding, he flashed light into Max's eyes. Afterwards, Goofy decided to leave the faternity to help support his son and Brad had him thrown out. When Goofy snuck back in to return a badge, he overhears the conversation that the Gammas are gonna cheat in the competition. During the X-Games, he had disguised cheaters ruin the other players' chances of winning. After Brad and Max's teams made it in the finals, he had P.J. flying off in the sky to force the other team to forfeit. This unexpected turn of event causes Max to realize that Bradley tricked him into disowning his father and Goofy was telling the truth about Bradley's cheating. However, Max was able to convince Goofy to step in and help him beat Bradley and win the X-Games. Near the finish line, although Tank was in the lead, Bradley decides to win just for himself by blowing up an inflatable obstacle. This endangered Tank's life, but Max showed sympathy and decided to save him. Goofy and Tank released themselves from the skateboard to give Max enough speed, and Max won the competition. In the end, Bradley conceded defeat, shook Max's hand, showed good sportsmanship and even agreed to be Max's towel boy, but Max calls off the bet because Brad has to deal with Tank. Tank then turns on Brad for betraying him and then slingshots him towards the X-Games blimp flying overhead. It is unknown whether Bradley survived or not. However, it is most likely he survives and goes to the hospital, and is then arrested for all his unruly actions during the X-games. Trivia *When revealing his plans to cheat with the other members of his group (an action overheard by Goofy when he was returning his badge out of common courtesy after being kicked out), Bradley is seen with his head in front of a pair of horns, making him resemble Satan and acting as further symbolism of his being evil. *Bradley bears similarities to Johnny Worthington III from ''Monsters University. **Both are not only influential leaders in the Panhellenic Greek system at their respective colleges, but they also lead a fraternity and are extremely selective of whom they allow into them. **Additionally, they both selected major characters to be allowed into their circle of friends for the purpose of collegiate game competition. With Johnny, he picked Sulley (at first) and, later on, Randall because he was sure that they would be excellent Scarers for the Scare Games. With Bradley, he chose Max (though he quickly rejected the offer) and, later on, Goofy (who would soon after separate himself from his group) because he noticed their skills in skateboarding and thought he could use them to his advantage for the College X-Games. **Furthermore, they both show good sportsmanship after conceding defeat. Unlike Johnny, however, Bradley does attempt to cheat and nearly get one of his teammates killed in his drive to win, which resulted in his downfall. Gallery Brad up.jpg|Brad in uniform. Bradd Uppercrust III.jpg Brad Cheating.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4538.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4548.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7377.jpg|"Not by my watch!" Bradley OuO.png Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1911.jpg|Max meets up with Bradley Uppercrust III Bradley OwO.png Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3708.jpg exgoofy-disneyscreencaps_com-6736.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6742.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6651.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2605.jpg|Brad thinks it's funny. extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7783.jpg|Brad getting angry Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7815.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7821.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8120.jpg|Grabbed by Tank Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8141.jpg Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com.jpg|Bradley Uppercrust's defeat Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8151.jpg|Right into the blimp! Category:Goofy Movie Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Dogs Category:Bullies Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Primary Antagonists